Sext Me Please
by rosenoiredu47
Summary: BTS - KookMin - COURTE FICTION / DRABBLES / Lime / Romance / Humour. "Le sexting est l'acte d'envoyer électroniquement des textes ou des photographies sexuellement explicites, en français des sextos , surtout d'un téléphone portable à un autre. " Ou quand une semaine de vacance dans leur famille respective est définitivement bien trop longue aux yeux de Jimin et Jungkook.
1. Premier échange

**Crédits** : Les BTS, Jimin et Jungkook spécialement, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils s'appartiennent à eux, et c'est déjà du boulot.  
Illustration : [Marie, mon héroïne]  
Le reste est à moi.

* * *

 **Sext Me Please**

 **Premier échange**

Allongé dans sa baignoire, tout son corps plongé dans l'eau chaude et mousseuse de son bain, Jimin rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière. Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, le jeune homme laissait de temps à autre lui échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être alors qu'il sentait ses muscles se détendre petit à petit. Il était bien là, plongé dans son eau parfumée, avec pour seule compagnie un silence reposant. Et alors qu'il se laissait doucement sombrer dans une douce torpeur, le vibreur de son téléphone portable, poser sur le petit meuble près de lui, le fit légèrement sursauter.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour attraper l'objet et le coincer entre ses doigts humides, et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour lire le message affiché, avant qu'un petit sourire ne vienne orner ses lèvres. _« Hyung … Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie de toi. Que fais-tu ? »_ Gloussant légèrement, Jimin leva les yeux au ciel, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres. Jungkook était un vrai gamin quand il le voulait. Mais un gamin adorable. Et adorablement sexy aux yeux du jeune homme. Sa lèvre inférieure légèrement mordue par ses incisives pointues, Jimin rit doucement alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

Remerciant son lui du passé d'avoir acheté un téléphone étanche, le jeune homme le plongea légèrement dans l'eau refroidie, l'application appareil photo ouverte, la caméra tournée vers lui. Sur l'écran, n'était visible que le haut de son torse à présent hors de l'eau et le bas de son visage, ses lèvres à peine discernables. Sous la caresse de l'air environnant, ses tétons rosés pointaient durement sur ses pectoraux dessinés et humides, attirant inévitablement le regard sur cette zone. Le bas de son corps, englouti par l'eau, était dissimulé par la mousse blanche et épaisse qui flottait dans sa baignoire et recouvrait sa peau d'un parfum floral discret. L'angle était parfait. Ouvrant imperceptiblement ses lèvres pulpeuses, contractant légèrement les muscles de son torse, le jeune homme se prit en photo.

Satisfait, un fin rictus étirant ses lèvres, et sans accompagner sa photo d'un quelconque message, Jimin l'envoya à Jungkook avant de se replonger doucement et avec délectation dans l'eau tiédie de son bain. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps la réponse de son cadet, puisqu'à peine une courte minute suffit. _« Ok … Maintenant j'ai chaud. »_ Riant doucement, tout son corps parcourut par un long frisson de contentement, Jimin tapa rapidement sa réponse : _« Prend un bain._ _ **;)**_ _»._ Fier de sa répartie, son rictus décidément trop bien accroché à ses lèvres, le jeune homme déposa rapidement son téléphone sur le petit meuble avant de se pencher en avant, l'eau clapotant faiblement dans le silence ambiant de la salle d'eau. Ouvrant vivement le robinet d'eau chaude, Jimin ne put retenir un gémissement de contentement. Il préférait ses bains bouillants, été comme hiver.

Et comme il s'y attendait, son téléphone vibra à nouveau, signe qu'il avait reçu un nouveau message. Se calant à nouveau confortablement dans son bain, son menton plongé dans l'eau à nouveau bouillante, Jimin, les yeux braqués sur son appareil, faillit s'étouffer. Sa bouche ouverte par la surprise, un peu d'eau parfumée avait envahi sa cavité buccale alors que ses joues s'étaient colorées vivement de rouge. La température du bain était alors loin d'être la seule fautive à cet excès de chaleur. Sur l'écran du jeune homme s'affichait en grand l'entrejambe du plus jeune, seulement recouverte d'un caleçon noir, ses jambes fuselées disparaissant vers le bas de la photo. Ce n'était pas la photo en elle-même qui avait fait réagir Jimin, mais bien la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement de son petit-ami, ainsi que la légende qui accompagnait l'image. _« TU m'as donné chaud, à toi d'en prendre la responsabilité maintenant Hyung … »_.

Toussotant légèrement, Jimin tapa rapidement un nouveau message sur le clavier humide de son portable, ses joues brûlantes, son ventre tordu par l'anticipation. _« Appelle-moi. »_. Et à peine eut-il le temps de s'installer correctement contre la faïence de la baignoire que sa sonnerie d'appel entrant résonna dans la pièce.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Hyung ?_

\- Mh …

 _\- Tu veux jouer Hyung ? Alors jouons un peu, tu veux ?_

La voix de Jungkook était basse et grave à l'autre bout du fil, pleine d'un désir à peine voilé, arrachant à Jimin un faible gémissement. Il fut incapable de répondre. Ses yeux se fermant lentement, il s'enfonça à nouveau dans l'eau chaude de son bain, sa tête une nouvelle fois rejetée en arrière. Jimin laissa sa main libre caresser doucement son torse, touchant du bout de ses doigts sa poitrine frissonnante, poussant un faible soupir quand il frôla par inadvertance ses tétons durs. Seul son souffle haché résonnait dans le combiner, alors que sa main continuait de descendre vers le bas de son corps, toujours plus bas, comme douée d'une vie propre. Et alors qu'il touchait du bout des doigts son membre durci par ce désir brutal et fulgurant, et qu'un petit couinement lui échappa, le rire de son amant se fit entendre.

 _\- Qui a le plus chaud maintenant Hyung ?_


	2. Deuxième échange

**Sext Me Please**

 **Deuxième échange**

Le souffle court, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le sol. La sueur collait ses cheveux contre ses tempes humides et glissait lentement dans son dos, parcourant de ses fines gouttelettes sa peau mate, frôlant ses omoplates avant d'effleurer sa chute de reins et de disparaître, absorbée par la ceinture de son jogging en coton. Les yeux perdus sur le haut plafond de la vieille salle d'entraînement de son quartier, Jungkook tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, inspirant et expirant profondément. Un fin sourire de contentement aux lèvres, le jeune homme se laissait tranquillement transporter par la musique qui tournait toujours en fond, résonnant doucement dans la salle vide.

L'une de ses mains posée sur son ventre, celle-ci montant et descendant lentement au rythme de sa respiration, le jeune homme se saisit avec son autre main de son téléphone portable abandonné un peu plus loin sur le sol. Tapant rapidement son code secret, Jungkook accéda rapidement au contenu de son appareil, zieutant rapidement ses applications. Puis, ouvrant l'application de l'album photo, le jeune homme fit défiler les images, un tendre sourire aux lèvres alors que ses yeux accrochaient plus d'une fois une photo de son amoureux. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, alors que ses doigts caressaient par automatisme son ventre tendu, le jeune homme laissa un petit rictus étirer ses lèvres. Relevant légèrement la tête, posant ses yeux sur le bas de son corps, Jungkook remonta son t-shirt blanc, dévoilant ses abdominaux contractés. Il avait une idée. Se relevant vivement, il se plaça devant la grande glace qui courrait le long du mur face à lui. Attrapant entre ses dents son haut, dévoilant un peu plus son ventre, et descendant quelque peu son jogging sur ses hanches, le jeune homme prit bien soin de mettre en avant son aine parfaitement marquée. La caméra de son téléphone enclenchée, il photographia plusieurs fois son reflet, changeant légèrement de position à chaque prise de vue, avant d'être totalement satisfait. Et toujours debout, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Jungkook choisit le meilleur cliché avant de l'envoyer rapidement à Jimin, accompagné d'un court message. _« Je viens de terminer ma séance de sport. Dis-moi que j'ai bien travaillé Hyung. »_

Un petit rictus déformant quelque peu sa bouche, fier de son coup, le jeune homme se dirigea tranquillement vers le banc installé au fond de la salle, là où quelques heures plus tôt il y avait négligemment posé ses affaires. Fouillant dans son sac de sport, il en sorti rapidement une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il colla vivement contre sa tempe encore humide tout en poussant un petit soupir de bien-être. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à boire à son goulot, son téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de son jogging. _« Tu as bien travaillé. Maintenant laisse-moi, je suis chez mes grands-parents. »._ Le jeune homme rit doucement alors qu'il relisait plusieurs fois le message sévère du plus âgé. Après le coup qu'il lui avait fait le jour précédent, Jimin croyait vraiment qu'il allait faire gentiment ce qu'il lui demandait ? C'était bien mal le connaître.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite bouteille d'eau encore pleine, un grand sourire vînt orner les lèvres du jeune homme à l'instant même où une nouvelle idée naissait dans son esprit. Balançant rapidement le bouchon de la bouteille sur ses affaires, Jungkook en renversa alors le contenu sur son t-shirt blanc, au niveau du col. À mesure que l'eau détrempait son vêtement, sa peau était de plus en plus visible en transparence, le tissu à présent collé contre ses pectoraux, ses tétons durcis par la fraîcheur du liquide. Et se prenant une nouvelle fois en photo, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement mordillée par ses dents, le jeune homme ne perdit pas un instant pour l'envoyer à nouveau à son amant. _« Hyung … J'ai tellement chaud … »_.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que son téléphone vibre à nouveau. _Appel entrant_. Un petit rictus aux lèvres, s'installant confortablement sur le banc près de ses affaires, ses jambes légèrement écartées, Jungkook porta son appareil à son oreille après avoir vivement décroché.

\- Allô ?

 _\- Bordel Jungkook …_

La voix de Jimin résonnait étrangement dans le combiner, comme étouffée. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à questionner le plus âgé, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, un faible gémissement lui parvint, lui arrachant alors un énième petit sourire. C'était l'heure de jouer.

\- Hyung, quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _\- Mh … J'te déteste … Regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis … Chez mes grands-parents en plus bordel !_

\- Où es-tu là ?

 _\- Dans les toilettes … Ah …_

Se calant contre le mur frais de la salle d'entraînement, son t-shirt humide imperceptiblement relevé sur son ventre, sa main perdue dans cette région, Jungkook laissa délibérément un petit gémissement roque franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, Jimin réagit à ce son en soufflant plus fortement à travers le combiner. Imaginer son amant violemment excité, obligé de se cacher dans des toilettes pour rapidement y remédier ne faisait qu'accroître le désir du plus jeune. Alors, tout en glissant doucement sa main dans son jogging, Jungkook questionna le plus âgé d'une voix basse et faible.

\- Tu as déjà commencé à jouer ou tu m'as attendu Hyung ?

 _\- Mh … Je t'ai attendu imbécile …_

Un petit rire échappa à Jungkook avant qu'il ne se morde violemment la lèvre inférieure. Entre la voix tendrement colérique de son amant et sa main aventureuse perdue dans la chaleur de son caleçon, il commençait doucement à perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Alors jouons Hyung.


End file.
